


记一个爱的夜晚

by Vealin



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Zack Snyder's Justice League - Fandom
Genre: Loving Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, based on assumption of Zack Snyder's Justice League, black suit Superman
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 一个普通的夜晚，复活的黑超降落在无人的街角与他的恋人接吻，并回到韦恩的玻璃别墅度过一个甜蜜的夜晚In an ordinary night, reborn Superman in black suit landed on the corner of street and kissed his lover. They had a sweet night in Wayne's glass villa. After they enjoyed a great gentle sex, Bruce proposed to accomplish his fancy in the else world i.e the nightmare in BvSThis story is based on BvS and the yet-to-release movie Zack Snyder's Justice League (2021) without Justice League (2017) references
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 10





	记一个爱的夜晚

实在是很平静的一个夜晚，傍晚的热闹随着小雨和加深的夜一同退去。高大得一眼望不到顶的石砖铺就的外墙贴在他们眼前，刻意粗糙的外表和他柔软的发丝形成一种色彩微妙的对比：墙角边一束束暖黄色的光打在淡粉色花岗岩上，他用发胶堪堪固定住的头发远没有表面上那么坚强，柔软的黑色夹杂着若隐若现的灰色，在昏暗、光阴交错的一角和墙体互相渗透，以形成一种和他的眼睛相似的颜色——深深浅浅的巧克力。  
在布鲁斯没有反应过来的几微秒中，他嗅到了枝头饱满雪白的杏花的味道，几枝等待绽放的还透着红晕，雪白的是成熟得即将被摇落的花，清亮微苦的香甜在神经里激荡，的确是某种粒子共振达到了音乐的和谐。  
和他的胸膛紧贴的那人是一尊静止的有温度的雕像，他像那个抓住达芙妮的求爱者，扑向这个人。细小的水汽从他战栗而后仰的柔软颈项处飘散，从他张开的嘴中狂热地涌出。他好好地顺着布鲁斯的视线向上看去，透视上的美妙几何形状顿生崇高感，垂直的光束贴着墙面运行，让他想起埃及的方尖碑和哈特舍普苏特神庙的廊柱，在太阳纯粹的明和暗勾勒下形成沙漠峭壁上庄严的宣告：臣服和永恒。

结束了那私人的遐想和享受，将自己的时间和爱人调至同步，克拉克将这个故作精致的男人统统打乱。他的双臂将另一个健硕的身体狠狠揉在怀抱中，像蟒蛇收紧它的猎物，一手攀他的腰上，一手穿过腋下从肩胛爬到他的斜方肌。他故意将他按着墙上，让他的头发在令人眩晕的亲吻中被石头打乱，却用自己的钢铁之躯护着这个人的后背，不让他在粗糙的石块上受苦。他们的呼吸都被加速、加热，互相交缠在一起不分彼此。多日未见对死而复生的恋人来说是一种折磨，紧紧贴在一起的胯部已经变得灼热，立起来的欲望都是赤裸裸的表白和欲求，他们在接吻和肌肤饥渴之间以疯狂的细致研磨压在对方身上。  
不需要理由的夜晚，黑色披风笼罩着一个失足的行人，一种非人的力量压制着血肉之躯，让他不时发出低声喘息。  
布鲁斯突然放开了他，骄纵地贴在冰凉的墙上，说着欲望的眼神舔舐过他蔚蓝的眼睛又到那饱满的胸肌，一手食指在他曾经被毁灭日刺穿的位置画着圈。手指隔着氪星传统礼服在他心头引起痒意，直叫人发狂。这完全是色情意味的勾引，让这个身着黑银相间礼服的复生外星人想对他做一些在他们这些出格的义警看来也过分的事，但他还是止住了黑暗的幻想。  
那个人带茧的手指挑起他的下巴——他完全是故意在布鲁斯面前故作镇定，陪他玩乐，好像他是一个变装派对上任人把玩的陪客。但是不，克拉克觉得那根手指搅进他嘴唇时，这该够了。他以非人的速度将蝙蝠按在墙上，在人类有所反应之前，棉线崩裂和扣子落地的声音啪啪作响。布鲁斯一贯的白衬衫被扯掉了一半的扣子，大开的领口被他剥到肩膀以下，像色情的女式深V领，但是那连乳头都没有遮住。克拉克就着那大块的小麦色肌肉啃咬舔舐起来，尤其是在那颈窝处流连时，温热的动脉就在他舌头之下，在他牙齿下吹弹可破的肌肤让他心醉神迷，血气涌上这个氪星人的脸颊，痴痴地在耳边问他，“你想要吗，布鲁斯……你想要吗？”他的语气不算恶劣，但是灵活而光滑的手指用那修剪得当的指甲不停地刮着他一边的乳头，刺激着上百万的神经。那个被钉在墙上健壮而美丽的男人按着他的头，亲吻着他的头发，在快乐的战栗中告诉他，更多，更多。  
他膜拜着那人类令人崇敬的身体，它在常人的眼光中不算完美，因为那经年累月的伤疤剥去了光滑的外壳，但是在这个义警身上却成了光荣的勋章。他一处接着一处地用舌头和湿漉漉的嘴唇去膜拜，如果可能的话，用爱去治疗它们留在心里的伤。那件堪堪挂住的衣服被拉到小臂之和腹肌之下，左臂上几道红肿的抓痕还没彻底消炎。他半跪着，仰望那个年长的男人，试图从他的激情的注视中获得一些回答。  
“这是类魔留下的痕迹，对吗？”  
他乃是怜惜地希望布鲁斯给他一个回答，而不只是以往敷衍的“我没事”。  
“我当时在等你这个睡美人苏醒，白痴……”都是为了你，不算什么。他嘟囔着“别”“不会再有了”的话，跪下去隔着衬衫吸吮他的肌肤，被口水打湿的衣服色情地搭在小腹上。然后，不可避免地，他隔着裤子含住了韦恩早就挺立的阴茎。人间之神抓着他挺翘的臀，以一种纯良无害的眼神看着他，一边艰难地隔着裤子含住他的头部，这也只有氪星人才能做到。年近半百的男人身经百战也只会他在面前败下阵来，他怎么会拒绝一个刚复活的人呢？况且他如此英俊、迷人、坚韧而美好。他不算试探地问他，“你真想在这里做，我的男孩？”  
“那完全取决于你。”  
他凑上来与他接吻，嘴角带着甜蜜的坏笑，准备接受一切有创意和保守的答案。  
“我更偏好我的别墅，如果你想让人看到一个‘奇迹’在路边不得体地‘操’什么人的话，那请便。”  
“哦……”他闭上眼睛享受着这句话带来的幻想快感，纵情地呜咽着，“我以为韦恩先生喜欢挑战不可能，但是布鲁斯，为你，一千次都行。”他很快乐，你能感觉到在氪星人身上散发出令人愉快的温热和淡淡的光晕。  
下一秒他半裸着被超人抱起漂在空中，再下一秒凉飕飕的风和隆隆巨响瞬间从他身边划过，再下一秒他被按在自家的地毯上，心脏因为这高速运动和兴奋而剧烈地搏动。在他没能注意到的掠影里，克拉克已经将自己脱得不着一缕，那肃穆的黑色披风被垫在他的身下。氪星织物上面显然没有留下类魔恶心的体液和灼烧物刺鼻的味道，但是苍天在上，他就在他漂浮的五英尺下看着他木火中烧，热视线将乌压压的天启星生物瞬间烧成灰。玻璃别墅外下着蒙蒙的雨，赤裸的克拉克身上湿漉漉的都是飞行时挂上的雨水，男人搂住那个高傲的头颅。我抱着一个火球，或者一个还没爆发的小太阳，布鲁斯无端地想到。绵长的亲吻看似轻柔，但那暗中的较劲和述说着的深情让他激动得好似在什么公开健身馆和情人近身搏斗，止不住地垂涎那完美的肉体，然后难以抑制地当众勃起。他在黑暗中看不清楚克拉克的容貌，只有卷翘的头发刮过他的额头和鬓角，还有他羽毛般纤长的睫毛扇过自己的颧骨，炽热的呼吸喷在鼻翼附近，他痒痒的，一阵阵酥麻从左胸口传到四肢末梢，或许这就是安心而幸福的感觉。  
克拉克撑起自己，依依不舍地离开热情的身体，他熟门熟路地从床头柜拿出了润滑剂，又打开了落地窗。这间没有什么遮挡物的透明别墅更与自然相容了，他跪伏在打开的门口，也就在布鲁斯身侧。虽然他在一个人类文明的遮蔽所中与人分享快乐，但是从树林对雨水中轻快的回答，到小湖对风和雨滴的回应，在他听来都无比清晰，从泥土颗粒的移动到高空气流的运动，他都一清二楚，从前他克制的听力如今不再困扰它，自那次复活之后世界在他眼中变为一个可以同时接受的整体，于是他想在世界的包容之下与他做爱，简简单单地做爱。  
当他跪倒在布鲁斯为他准备好张开的两腿中间时，是那个年长的人先将他的窄腰勾住，拉过那张令世人着迷的脸开始亲吻，然后他又会在唇舌之战中败被氪星人，最后他会在这个清凉的夜晚里感觉被这跟舌头和这双手生生点燃：那个人时而轻柔时而用力地亲吻过他的身体，双手无尽地在他的身体上摩挲好似永远不能满足似的。他是那样努力地顶起自己的跨，去蹭那人早就硬得发疼的阴茎，但是氪星人似乎不为所动。于是他将一头卷发的氪星人拉到胸前，舌尖在那人通红的耳廓上打转，以蝙蝠侠的声音督促他，“操我，操进来，克拉克。”  
邪恶的外星人总是以一种难以分辨的美妙微笑（让他心醉神迷的）回应并拒绝了那原始的求欢。“还不够，让我慢慢……慢慢拥有你不好吗？”这并不常见，韦恩习惯了在床事上粗暴的对待，疼痛和愤怒和性高潮让他能拥有一个好的睡眠，以至于他在床上也习惯性地戴上了防护自己的外壳。像这样什么都还没做已经让他燥热难耐，实属难得。他感觉自己就要在这样的注视下射出来了，身体被一遍又一遍地摸索，但是他就是不切入正题，只是不停地亲吻，一遍又一遍地呢喃，喜欢吗，喜欢吗……该死，他觉得粘稠的雨水和吻不分彼此地将他溶解，在无法冲刺到终点的过程中直到永远。当那根阴茎终于操进被手指开拓得酥软的甬道时，那过程不快也不慢，布鲁斯只觉得自己弓成了一只虾，克拉克还在这时候吻他，让他根本无暇应对。下身饥渴的得到填充的满足让他一时说不出话，他们就这姿势拥抱了几秒，彼此的心跳抵着心跳，两个人几乎想要落泪，性爱的快感突然不再那么重要，在经历了那么多之后再次合二为一。  
然后那难以遏制的情欲将要将他们吞没，在上面那人动了起来，按着几乎是深情的节奏，没一下都顶到最深处，他不在乎速度、频率，他只关心那一个古老的挺身动作是否将哪怕一点点的爱带入行为本身。看着他失神、放纵过度，甚至逐渐发烫的双眼，那人别过头去和他一起呻吟，只是怕合上的眼皮下微红的双眼会伤害到人类。  
黑暗中时而幽暗时而发着红光的双眼致命地迷人。布鲁斯想着，手不舍地在他的年轻恋人脸上抚摸，这张没有瑕疵的脸庞经历了土壤的侵蚀又得到了阳光的照耀，完美得想让人弄脏。他不是没有注意过超人在人群中出现时，那些垂涎他的男人或女人，他打赌这世界七十亿人里想跟超人上床的人多得他这辈子都数不完，但只有他能得到这个人。这种独家占有的想法销魂入骨，布鲁斯加快了手上撸动自己的速度，想要达到双重的高潮。  
他在动情的做爱中难以控制地呻吟出声，说要更多，更重，再重一点。他这样命令他的恋人，毫无疑问克拉克不会拒绝。  
他半撑着伏在布鲁斯身上，那人的双手被高举过头顶，钳制在长毛地毯上，身下的披风已经皱得一塌糊涂，晶亮的润滑剂把那不可侵犯的象征弄得湿漉漉的，安静的别墅里只有沉闷的顶撞地板的声音和响亮的水声从交合处不知羞耻地传来。这一天太安静，太简单，布鲁斯在濒临高潮的痛苦和快感里恍惚地不觉得明天还会继续，今天会随着射精的过程一直一直停留颤抖的状态，精液从他被操软的直肠里滴滴答答地流出，更多是在没有不应期的氪星人继续的抽插中被带出，他底下湿了一片。先前射出来的精液把超人浓密的胸毛弄脏了，布鲁斯想到这里没由来地，放松地笑出了声。  
天花板很乏味，他想着，这间房子都很乏味，他想让克拉克凑上来，让他多看看他，什么都不做也好。但他没有说，因为……这仅仅是无足轻重，他对现在已经足够满意。  
克拉克喜欢在他不应期的时候继续捣弄他的敏感点，无法从阴茎得到快感的男人，只能从前列腺得到干烈的刺激，噼里啪啦的快感在他的下身荡漾开去温暖而酥麻，沿着脊髓上升到脑子直到彻底被烧糊掉。已经无力伪装或者出于自尊心而自制的男人放任自己发出高亢的声音和急促的低喘，就连那人更热烈的吻落在他脸颊上也变得有些麻木迟钝，肌肤在高度敏感和无法传达足够的信息之间形影模糊，一切都不再属于他自己。  
在他无力应对天旋地转的世界而失去意识之前，克拉克再次快速地在他体内冲刺，射精的过程依旧漫长，最后变成了温柔的拥抱，他一手高高抬起他的腰让他跟自己更贴合，抖动着将那些液体尽数射入体内。然后他在着这姿势把布鲁斯抱起来坐在他的阴茎上，那个已经有着银丝点缀的男人经历了茫然空白的前列腺高潮，然后伏在超人的肩上，几乎要睡着了。  
“我跟你说过那个梦，嗯……”迷醉了的布鲁斯缓过神来，在他耳边低语，“在那里，我被你吊起来，关在一间幽闭的房子里，你走过来，撕开我的胸甲……”一只手捂住了他的嘴巴，“别说了，布鲁斯，我在这个世界，我永远不会对你这样做的。”  
克拉克很早就从蝙蝠侠那里了解到了那个他们在与达克赛德对战中失败的世界，在那里他成了一个暴君，他凌辱并杀害了蝙蝠侠。  
“问题不在于你会不会杀了我，我知道永远有这个可能。我不介意，你懂吗？”他平平淡淡地抱着这个大块头的外星人，没有出汗的肌肤像婴儿一样光洁，老天，可是那根埋在他体内的阴茎却一刻都不放过他地宣告存在感，布鲁斯装模作样地推了一把氪星人，他识相地向后躺下去，脸上坦白地写着困惑。操松了的穴含不住那根大家伙，这个动作让阴茎滑出去了一点，冠头部位正好顶在了他的敏感点上，布鲁斯享受着贴心的氪星独家服务，他在接吻的时候告诉他，“你操过头我就会死。”  
这句话没有一点威胁或埋怨的意思，这个摆在他们面前的事实因为可能性的微小而变得迷人。  
“你拿性命做赌跟我做爱，韦恩先生，世上不会有比你更可爱的人了。”  
他托住那结实的臀，搂住男人精瘦的腰，想要蹭过去与他接吻，但是他被拒绝了。  
“我只是想让你懂，男孩，我想你把我的双手吊起来，”他还是不管不顾地骑上了钢铁之躯取悦自己，这完全以色情形式展现的武力炫耀，“把我的眼睛蒙住，让我只能前脚掌着地……”  
“哦……”布鲁斯还想继续对克拉克发出指令，但是身下那人为这画面激动，饥渴难耐地呻吟着，他的眼睛在黑暗中也发着幽光，像一头驯良的野兽出于爱而小心翼翼地守护着，布鲁斯偏偏想让他兽性大发。  
“然后你会从后边操我……啊……”他一个挺身让中年男子乱了阵脚，“我根本站不稳……除了你的阴茎，我什么也没有……”  
明明他那么急迫，却努力让声音听起来低沉沙哑而冷静，好像说着什么联盟支出季度报表，但实际上是求联盟主席在正义联盟圆桌上与他进行性爱之类的事。  
“这就是你想要的吗？告诉我。”克拉克已经把他压在身下，从后面又深又重地操着他，很难说地板上会不会留下他的掌印，他在那人脖子边的吐息已经变得滚烫，那是他动情时要命的热度，谁能怪一个以太阳为生的人想要燃烧自己呢？  
“是的，是的！”他叫了出来。  
“行，恐怕韦恩先生要牺牲一下衣帽间里的腰带和领带了。”他半眯着眼睛凑过去，尖锐的虎牙在他脸颊边磨蹭，夜晚还很漫长。

他的眼睛被丝滑冰凉的领带蒙上，其实在这黑暗中人类本就看不见什么，但是彻底的黑暗让他更兴奋。双手被腰带拴住吊起，只感觉微凉的风随着咔哒一声开门的声音灌进来，细碎的小雨立马扑向他，水珠落在他身上尽是痒意。  
克拉克把他栓在了进门处的玄关，别墅的主人只有半个脚掌着地，一丝不挂地对着大门。可是他什么也看不见，起先他只听到户外的声音，屋檐滴落的水、流水、树林，安静得可怕，然后他感觉到一双手从背后抚上他的腰，就像掠食者锁定了自己的猎物。那根阴茎在他靠近的时候就在股缝中磨蹭，目标准确地抵在入口。没有亲吻，没有爱抚，蚌肉已经准备好待人翻搅，双手扶着他的胯一插到底。他肯定惊叫出了声。  
像他梦中那样……拥有无上力量的超人强迫他做任何事……就是这样……随着身后那人粗暴的操干，他剧烈地摇晃着，他根本站不稳，每被操一次他都像那个挂在健身房的沙袋，随拳击手的出击而晃得晕头转向。自己的阴茎早就硬得流出了前液，他在猛烈的操干中说着胡话，让他彻底占有他，永远不要离开他，把他留在床上再也不要下去。那个沉默的暴君没有言语，任雨水打湿他的脸庞、胸脯、乳头、腹部、阴茎和双腿，当他不乐意晃动扰乱他纯粹的享受时，他抱住了自己的猎物，以抽插的频率给他做着手活。那个人破碎地喊着他的各种名字，克拉克，超人，卡尔-艾尔，夹杂着喘息、呻吟和鼓励。  
湿漉漉的液体布满了他们的身体，先前被射进去的精液随着他们剧烈的运动顺着大腿根流淌下来，被雨水稀释，冲刷，淌到他们脚边。那人的呻吟是此刻空空荡荡的林区唯一的求欢声。再过几天，再过几天，湖边就要响起青蛙求爱的的咕噜声，野猫也会在林子里彻夜交缠。他放开了自己的听力，在这个时刻地球上各地的人们都在做爱，各种肉体碰撞的声音和满足的喘息都入了他的耳朵，他感觉很满足。在一种幻想的全世界的生命和谐中，他们加入了自己的几个音符。  
无端端的，克拉克觉得要是有一个人从远处看到他们此刻正在经历的性爱，他们两个一定都很美。

**Author's Note:**

> 你问我为什么超超从布鲁斯背后走过去的时候没有声音呢？因为他要飘起来一点点才能够上布鲁斯啦  
> 布鲁斯当然会在别墅附近装摄像头，你说他会第二天起来删掉这段录像还是先自己存一份再删掉记录呢？


End file.
